Different Kind of Fight
by Yankees01
Summary: John find the girl of his dreams... the only problem is that she is currently taken by one of his other co-workers. Will he fight for her? Or let the girl he really wants slip through his fingers? Char: OC, Cena, Ryder, Punk, and others.
1. Meeting

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**I hope you like it. Please read the very bottom and let me know what you think :)**

I pulled up to a large, old, and slightly rusted metal garage. I had gotten a recommendation from Matt (Zak Ryder) that this man knew what he was doing. I had been having trouble with the started in my Roadrunner and I needed it fixed.

"You must be John." The older man said as he walked out of the building.

"Yes, sir, thank you for looking at this for me." I said and he waved it off.

"No problem, we should have it done in about a week." He said and I nodded.

I handed over my keys and drove back towards Tampa. I was glad that I had someone close and I was just hoping that he was as good as he said that Matt said he was at fixing cars.

Alice POV

I was working on paperwork when Dad pulled a nice Plymouth Roadrunner into the garage. I looked up and smirked.

"I'm glad that crazy fella of yours is sending me business." Dad said as he put the keys in the box. I laughed and shook my head.

I had known Matt since he moved to Tampa years ago to be a wrestler. We met because he broke down on the side of the road and I stopped to help him. We were close friends now. Dad just always thought that Matt was a little on the crazy side.

One Week Later…

John POV

I had gotten a call from Mr. Wilits says that he had my car fixed. I had Drew (McIntyre) drive me back there.

"You really think they fixed it?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"If I walk back out without keys… then no. I also get to kick Matt's ass." I said and he nodded. I was glad that Drew had come with me; we had become better friends since he helped me through my divorce with Liz. He had been divorce from Taryn for about a year and knew what I was going through.

I walked inside and didn't see anyone.

"Mr. Wilits?" I called out and I heard someone move. I walked over and saw feet sticking out from underneath a vehicle.

"Hey." I called again, but they didn't respond.

I walked over, grabbed them by the foot, and pulled them out from underneath the car. I was shocked to see a girl staring at me in shock with deep brown eyes and holding a wrench ready to hit me with it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as she pulled her ear buds out.

"It's ok, you must be John?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up my car." I said as I extended my hand. She took it and I pulled her up with ease. She dropped the wrench and started towards the small office I had spotted on the way in.

I watched her as she walked towards it. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her. She was probably around a size 6, well proportioned, with dirty blonde hair. She was beautiful, but there was nothing special about her. She had the girl next-door look.

She walked over grabbed my keys and handed them to me. I handed her cash for the job and smiled at her.

"Send anyone our way if you can." She said with a serious southern drawl.

"Definitely." I said and she smiled at me.

I got ready to say something else when I saw her smile. I turned and was shocked to see Phil (CM Punk) walking into the garage. She ran over and hugged him.

I stood there for a second and finally walked over.

"Hey, John, I didn't know you came here." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend." I said.

"Oh, no, she's not mine." I said and looked at her. She smirked and shook her head no.

"She's mine." A voice said and I was shocked to see who she was really dating.

**A/N: So... you get to pick who it is. Just leave your opinion in a review and let me know. **


	2. Boyfriend

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like who you picked :)**

John POV

I was shocked when I saw who was supposed to be her boyfriend. I hadn't ever heard Stu talking about his girlfriend and I had no idea that he knew Matt or Phil that well.

"Hi John." Stu said as he walked up to Alice and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Stu." I managed to say.

"Thanks for fixing the car." I said and started to leave.

"No problem, let me know if you have anymore trouble." She said and I nodded.

"Hey, John, a couple people are coming over tonight… you are welcome to come." Stu said and I nodded.

I walked back out to see Scott (Colt Cabana) talking to Drew.

"I didn't know you were here too." I said and he nodded.

"I'll see you tonight." Drew said to him.

"John, you should come too." Scott said to me and I nodded.

I left and Drew followed me back to my house.

"You want me to come get you tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah, did you know that Stu had a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we have been friends too long not to know that." He said with a chuckle.

"Did you know if was the girl who was fixing my car?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said and I nodded.

"See ya around 7." Drew said as he left.

Stu POV

I was sitting outside with Phil, Scott, Beth, Paul (Justin Gabriel), Barbie (Kelly), and Heath. Alice had just gotten here and was inside changing.

"So, you actually invited Cena?" Beth asked me.

"Yeah, Drew is bringing him." I said as Alice walked out. I smiled as I saw her. Matt introduced us about a year ago at a supershow and we have been dating for about six months.

"I didn't know he was one of the guys you work with." She said as she sat down.

"Well, if you would watch us on TV more… you might know that." Phil said and she threw some ice from my drink at him.

"My bad that I have a life that doesn't revolve around you." She said and Beth was laughing at her.

We were all having fun with Matt got there. Alice ran up and jumped in his arms.

Matt POV

I had gotten there and Alice jumped on me.

"I missed you!" she said and I kissed her cheek.

"Missed you too Al." I said and she smiled as she stood back on her own feet.

"I met your friend." She said and I was confused for a second.

"John, did he try to hit on you?" I asked her with a chuckle.

"No, I didn't let him." Stu said as he walked up. I smiled and hugged him.

John was a nice guy, but after he had gotten divorced he went back to being a player. He was sleeping with fans and other things. He wasn't good for Alice; Stu was.

"Where's Carissa?" She asked me.

"She had to work, but is flying down tomorrow." I said and she nodded. Carissa and I started dating a few years ago. Alice introduced us at a party. I was hitting on Alice and she sat me up with Carissa.

I was glad that she introduced us, because now Carissa shared a loft with me in NYC and a townhouse here in Tampa.

"Everything good with you and Stu?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He's great." She gushed and I smiled.

I changed and walked back outside as Drew and John were pulling up.

"Hey, nice to see ya." Drew said and I nodded. I noticed that John was staring at Alice.

"Don't do that… Stu will hurt you." I said and he smirked as he shook his head.

"This comes from the 'I can look, but not touch' person?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't. Stu is protective of her, plus she is a handful." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." John said and I sighed. He was going to get himself in a ton of trouble.

Alice POV

I was having fun that night. I had missed Stu, Matt, and all the other friends that where here. I was just glad to get to see Phil and Scott. They usually kept to themselves in Chicago, so when they stayed at Beth's it was nice to see them.

I was in the kitchen grabbing some more beers when I heard someone walk up. I saw John. I had only met him once before and know it wasn't a good encounter since I tried to hit him with a wrench.

"Sorry again about trying to hit you." I said and he cracked a smile.

"I just know not to sneak up on you anymore." He said and I nodded.

I was talking to him when Stu came into the kitchen. I smiled at him and handed him a beer. I noticed that John became closed up when he came around.

The party went good and everyone left around 2 am. I was staying the night with Stu. I walked upstairs and fell over on the bed. Stu chuckled and plopped down next to me.

"Hey, babe, why don't you like John?" I finally asked him.

"He just isn't my favorite person." He said and I pursed my lips.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said and he chuckled as he pulled me to him.

Stu wouldn't tell me so I finally gave up and fell asleep in his arms. He would only tell me that I needed to worry about him and no one else.

Stu POV

I got up the next morning and went to work out with Paul and Heath. We were at the gym and I was doing lifts.

"Calm down, you can hurt yourself." Heath said and I sighed.

"I figured after seeing Alice you wouldn't be so pissy." Paul said and I laughed.

"It's not her… she's perfect. I just don't want Cena to ruin anything. He has that reputation." I said and they nodded.

"I don't really think that Alice would go for him anyways." Heath said and I shrugged.

"She is happy with you." Paul said and I looked at him.

"Barbie, Beth, and her were talking. I know more bout your sex life than I want to know." He said and I laughed.

I felt better after talking to the guys. I really liked Alice and I didn't want someone like John Cena to ruin it for me.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Wade was the most voted and Sheamus was a close second :)**


	3. House Calls

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Miamitravel- I thought that you would like that ;)**

Alice POV

I was working in the garage that day because Dad was out buying stuff, parts, or just riding around. I basically ran the garage on days that he was gone or my brother was out of town. I was working on paper work when I heard the sound buzz telling me that someone had pulled up.

I looked up and smiled when I saw Carissa, Matt, and Stu walk into the garage. I walked out and Stu pulled me into his arms.

"Hi." He said as he gave me a small kiss.

"Hey guys." I said as I hugged Carissa.

"We talked to your dad and you can close up. We are kidnapping you to the beach." Carissa said and I laughed.

I closed up and rode with Stu. We went to a smaller beach near the wildlife reserve. I was grateful to Carissa that she had brought me a swimsuit. The guys were playing in the water while we were laying on beach chairs.

"I'm glad you came down." I told Carrisa.

"Me too. How are things with you and Stu?" she asked me.

"Great, everything better with you and Matt?" I asked her and she nodded. They had a rough patch a few months ago, but seemed much better now. Carissa thought that she wasn't good enough for Matt and he had to convince her other wise.

"I heard that you met John." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I actually fixed one of his cars." I said and she laughed.

"He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy, but I get a bad vibe from people about him." I said.

"Stu?" Carissa asked me.

"Duh." I said and she laughed.

"John is a nice guy, but he's got a different reputation. He's great to the fans, but a player. He tried to hit on me once and Matt set him straight." She said and I laughed.

"So the guys a flirt, or a typical guy… that's not a reason to dislike him." I said and I had no idea why I felt the need to defend him.

John POV

I had just gotten done working out with Drew.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me.

"I don't know… I keep thinking about Alice." I said and Drew shook his head.

"Get her our of your head, mate. Stu's got her." He said and I sighed.

"I know, but they just don't belong together." I said and Drew laughed.

"What? She belongs with you?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Every girl belongs with me." I said as Drew's phone rang.

"Gotta go, but seriously don't entertain that thought." He said as he left.

I sighed and walked out to the garage. I was going to change the oil on my Charger. I got done and realized that it wouldn't start back. I rechecked my work, but it was all fine. I sighed and then smirked… I could just call Alice.

Alice POV

I had fun with everyone and was going shopping with Carissa tomorrow. I got home and checked the work messages. John had called and needed help on his car. I smiled as I called him back. I talked to him for awhile before getting his address and agreeing to come look at it around 10 am tomorrow.

I got to John's the next morning and I pulled up to this extremely large house. I was shocked as I walked to the front door. I knocked and a few minutes later John opened the door. I was shocked at first because he didn't have a shirt on. I had to stop myself from running my fingers over his abs. They were cut and well defined.

"Hey, sorry if I'm early." I said and he just smiled at me. He had dimples.

"It's cool, but a few minutes earlier and you might have seen my naked." He said and I snapped my fingers like I was disappointed.

He showed me where the garage was and I was shocked at his car collection. He had everything and it was nice.

"Um, do you mind if I run an errand while you look over this?" he asked me.

"You are just going to leave me at your house by myself?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I'm not worried… you don't seem like the klepto type, plus I will just hunt down Stu if something goes wrong. I do know where he works." He said and I laughed. He was right.

He left and I fixed the problem. It was a loose wire and I fixed it. I had just finished and started it up when I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see John smiling from the doorway.

"You are amazing." He said and I smiled.

"It was just a loose wire." I said and he nodded.

"How much?" he asked me.

"I don't know… I usually don't do house calls." I said and he laughed.

"Here." He said and handed me some money.

"This is too much." I said.

"So, it's for the house call." He said and I nodded.

I talked to him for awhile before meeting Carissa for lunch.

Stu POV

I was at home when Drew came over. Carissa and Alice were out to lunch and shopping.

"What have you been up to?" I asked Drew as I handed him a beer.

"Nothing, just been hanging out with John." He said and I made a face.

"I know you don't like him, but you need to control the jealousy." He said and I sighed.

"I don't want to hear it." I mumbled.

"Well, no guy does, but don't push Alice away." He said and I sighed. I knew that he was right. He learned that after he pushed Taryn away for the same reasons.

"I just don't want him hurting her." I said.

"He won't." he said right as the doorbell rings.

I walked over to answer it and I was shocked to find Layla on the other side. I had no idea that she was even in town.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I thought that I would surprise you." She said and kissed me. I was shocked. I had hooked up with her on the road, but I never expected her to show up here. I kissed her back without thinking about it when I heard someone clear their throat. I quickly pushed her off. She looked over and saw Drew standing in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had company." She said and quickly walked away. I finally looked at Drew and he looked pissed.

"You were so worried about Alice when you were screwing her over all along." He said and pushed past me. I sighed and watched him leave. I knew that he was right; I was screwed. I just had to figure out how to keep Alice with me and not anyone else. She was important to me.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Lies

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Sidenote- All Lies is on hold due to some nasty comments that I received. **

Alice POV

I got done with Carissa and was going with her to Matt's. We were going to hang out with everyone and I knew that Stu and Drew were coming over. We walked in and Drew looked very unhappy and I couldn't find Stu.

"Drew, where is Stu?" I asked him.

"Last time I saw him he was reoccupied with something." He said in a short tone.

"Oh…" I said and turned to walk away.

"Alice, I'm not mad at you… I'm just not happy with Stu. I know that you aren't him." He said and wrapped an arm around me.

"It's ok, Drew." I said and hugged him back.

We were all out by the pool when Stu called me. He wanted me to come over.

"I will call you later." I said to Carissa when I got up to leave.

"Where ya going, Shorty?" Matt asked me.

"Stu's… he's not feeling good or something." I said and he nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Carissa asked me.

"Yeah, just come by the garage." I said and she hugged me.

I got over to Stu's and walked inside.

"Stu?" I called out and I could hear the Beatles playing softly near the patio.

"Out here." He called and I walked towards the patio. I could see him sitting in a chair and he looked in deep thought.

"Hey." I said softly and he looked up at me with remorseful eyes. I could tell that something was very wrong. I had only see Stu this upset and that's when I tried to break up with him because I didn't think that I was good enough for him.

"What is it?" I asked him and sighed.

"I need to be honest with you, love…" he said as he took my hand. I felt my stomach knot and knew that this is probably something I didn't want to hear.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Layla came by earlier today and she kissed me. I must admit that I might have accidentally led her on, but I want you to know that I am madly in love with you." He said and I sighed. I didn't know how to feel; he had admitted some guilt, but at least he had come clean about it.

"Al?" he asked me after a minute and it snapped me back into reality. I pulled my hand away from him and looked at him.

"Is that all that happened?" I asked him and he stood up. I was now looking up at him.

"Yes, love, and I am truly sorry that it happened." He said and I bit my lip.

"I want you to call her and tell her to leave you alone. I want her to know that you are happy with me." I said and he quickly pulled out his phone.

He showed me the number and I heard her answer. He told her that he wanted her to leave him alone and that he was happy with me. I could hear her arguing and then he hung up.

"Thank you." I said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Home, I will see you when I know how I really feel about this." I said and he stopped me at the door.

"Alice, please don't do this." He said.

"Do what, Stu? I knew that eventually this might happen. I just need to know if I want to deal with it right now and how." I said and pulled my arm out of his grip.

John POV

I was at home that night when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find Drew.

"Hey, man, I thought you were going to be at Matt's." I said and he shook his head no.

"I didn't want to be." He said and I nodded slowly.

"Sorry?" I said.

"Hey, if you knew something and you thought that the person should know, but you knew that it would really hurt them… would you tell them anyways?" he asked me and I slowly exhaled. I hated situations like this.

"Um, like how bad?" I finally asked him.

"Fine, Stu is cheating on Alice with Layla. She came by his house today and I caught them practically fucking in the doorway." He said and I was shocked. I thought that Alice and Stu were happy.

"Wow." I said after a minute to process all the information.

"Yeah, so, even though I'm closer to Stu than Alice… I still think that she has the right to know." He said and I nodded.

"I agree with that… she's not his toy or a pawn." I said and I was starting to get angry at Stu for treating her like that; she was nice and deserved better.

"You can't interfer." Drew said and I put my hands up in defense.

"I won't and I won't say anything." I said and he nodded.

"Good, don't." he said and I nodded.

Carissa POV

I was at home with Matt that night when Matt got a text. It was from Paul (Justin Gabriel) about Stu screwing Layla behind her back. I was shocked when I saw it and quickly deleted it before Matt saw it. I knew that it would be a rumor, but I felt for Alice. She was one of my best friends and I knew that she had to be heartbroken.

"I need to go check on Alice." I said and kissed Matt before running out the door.

I got there and knocked. Alice opened the door a second later. I hugged her and she was shocked at my presence.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked me.

"I heard about Stu cheating on you with Layla." I said as she shut the door behind us.

"Seriously? She is already starting rumors?" she asked me. I was confused.

"Stu talk to you about this?" I asked her. She was taking it really well.

"Yeah, he told me that they kissed and she wouldn't leave him alone." She said and I nodded slowly.

"I heard that they were screwing behind your back." I said and she nodded slowly.

"Thanks for the bluntness of that statement." I said and she sighed.

"Sorry, Al, but I want to make sure that he's not laying to you." I said and she sighed.

"Well, what if what you heard was a lie?" she asked me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't have anything so I closed it back.

"Yeah, so let's just call him and find out." She said as she pulled out her phone.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Friends?

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Carissa POV

I was shocked to see Alice throw her phone against the nearest wall. She had called Stu and Layla had answered. She was livid.

"Calm down." I said and she glared at me.

"No! I don't have to! My boyfriend, well ex now, is cheating on me and I have to calm down?" she asked me and I knew that she was right.

"I know, but smashing things isn't the answer." I said and she sighed.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

"Matt." I said and she gasped.

"So, wait, everyone knows about this and no one bothered to tell me? What the hell happened to being friends?" she screamed at me.

"Wait, I told you as soon as I found out." I said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry… I just don't…" she was saying when she started crying.

I stayed at Alice's that night and I felt so bad for her. I texted Matt about what was going on.

Alice POV

I didn't sleep much that night. I finally got up after maybe two hours of sleep and went to the garage. We had more business thanks to John and since Dad wasn't coming in today I knew that I could get a head start on the work.

I was in the garage when someone came into the office. I heard the bell go off. I got up and walked into the room. Matt was standing in the doorway. I sighed and walked back out.

"Al, wait!" he said and walked out to the garage after me. I stopped and threw a small wrench at him.

"Damn it! Stop!" he said as he held his palm to his cheek. I hit him and was glad about it.

"Why should I?" I asked him.

"You are my best friend, you knew that my boyfriend was cheating on me, and you said nothing!" I asked him. He sighed and I saw blood trickling from his hand.

I grabbed a towel and threw it at him. He took it and started to wipe off his face.

"I knew that I should have said something, but I was hoping that Stu would come clean on his own. I also didn't think that I could be the one to tell you, because I didn't want to see the look on your face." He said and I sighed.

"Look, Al, I didn't want you to find out because you always seemed so happy with him. I just wanted you to be happy." He said and I folded my arms.

"Alright, lame excuses I know, but I just didn't have the balls to tell you." He finally admitted.

"Thanks for the truth." I said and turned to go back to what I was doing.

"Al?" he asked me.

"I don't want to deal with you right now, Matty… just go, please." I said.

I finally heard his footprints leaving. I got back to working on my car when I heard someone else come into the office. I was really close to putting the closed sign up.

"Al?" I heard a distinctively British accent call out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He was the last person that I wanted to deal with right now.

"Go away!" I said as I slid out from a car. He was standing in the middle of the garage, he looked like hell, and he had blood shot eyes.

"I just think that we need to talk." He said and I threw a wrench at him. I had great aim. I hit him in between the eyes. I smirked as he doubled over.

"I am done talking." I said and started to walk by him as I heard the buzzer signallng that someone had pulled up.

I opened the garage door as Stu grabbed my arm.

"You are not going to do this here… you will leave now." I said and I saw that he was getting mad.

"Alice, is everything alright?" John aksed me as he got out of his car.

"Yes, Stu is just leaving." I said and Stu walked away holding his head.

"Are you ok?" John asked me and I sighed.

"No, but that's not why you're here." I said as I looked at him.

John POV

I was looking at Alice and she looked like she was a second from falling apart.

"I can be." I said and she sighed.

"Everything ok in paradise?" I asked her.

"Did you know that Stu was cheating on Layla?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I had heard rumors." I finally admitted.

"I guess that I really was the last to know." She said as she leaned on a car beside her.

"He doesn't deserve someone like you." I said as I moved some hair out of her face. She gave a sad smile.

"I'm sure this is my fault somehow." She said and I got annoyed.

"Like hell it is! He is a douche and you deserve someone who will worship that ground you walk on." I said and she looked at me surprised.

Alice POV

I was talking to John and he was the first person that had made me feel better today out of everything that had happened. I didn't know why, but he was quickly becoming my favorite person. I couldn't help but smile at him. He had a smile that was contagious.

"Thanks, John, but you just came to drop your car off. You don't have to make me feel better because I hated an ass." I said and he laughed.

"Well, at least let me try." He said and smiled at me.

"You did and I am thankful for that." I said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Look, I can tell that you aren't happy and don't want to be around anyone, so why don't you come hang out with my friends tonight. I'm having a cook out. Just bring the car back, if you finish it today, and have a drama free night." He said and I sighed. I did want to say yes.

"Please." He begged me in a overly dramatic way.

"Fine." I finally said and he smiled at me as someone honked the horn.

"See you tonight." He said and left. I smiled as he drove away.

Randy POV

John got back in the car with a huge smile on his face. I saw the girl in the garage and she was a good looking girl. I knew that I would probably hit on her if I wasn't married to Sam.

"I see why you are smiling." I said and he shrugged.

"Did you invite her tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she's dealing with her ex boyfriend." He said and I nodded.

"Wait, she's Stu's ex?" I asked him because I remembered seeing Stu walking away from here when John went inside.

"Yep." He said and I was surprised. I didn't think Stu was able to get anyone like that.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Stars

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Alice POV

I had been debating about actually taking up John on his offer to go to the party. I sighed when I found my swimsuit in my truck and realized that I was out of any good reasons why I shouldn't go.

I finished John's car and drove it to his house. I pulled up and there were tons of people there. I slowly pulled his car into a spot and took a deep breath before getting out. I grabbed my stuff and walked inside. I could hear people towards the back and finally found people in the kitchen. I was standing there when two girls spotted me.

"Excuse me… what are you doing here?" she asked me and I got ready to say something.

"You don't belong here… you look like a country bumpkin." She said with a snicker. I nodded and got ready to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, come on, John will be glad that you made it." Drew said and I smiled at him.

The girls were slightly shocked that he knew me as he pulled me outside.

"Ignore the fame whores. John has been looking for you and couldn't even tell you their names." He said and I smiled.

"Alice!" John said when I came into his sight. I smiled at him and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Go change." He said and I nodded.

"Come on." He said and pulled me with him to his room. I looked around and he had very expensive room.

"Change in the bathroom." He said and pointed to a door. I nodded and handed him his keys.

John POV

I was waiting in my room when Alice walked out in her bikini. I had seen her in the swimsuit, but she was still perfect.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled as we walked back outside.

"So, this is the girl that dumped Stu?" a voice said and we both looked to see a slightly buzzed Randy.

"I guess word gets around fast." She said and I shot Randy a look.

"You will have to excuse Randy." I said.

"So this is Randy?" Alice asked me and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." He said and I smirked as Sam walked up to see Randy attempting to kiss the back of her hand.

"Please excuse my drunk husband." She said and Alice smiled at her.

"I'm Alice." She said and Sam nodded.

Alice and Sam walked off as Drew walked over to us.

The party was fun and it lasted until around 2 am. I was laying on a lounge bed with Alice. Sam and Randy were laying on the other one. Randy was so drunk and Sam was laughing at him.

"Help me get him inside." Sam said as Randy fell off the bed. Alice was laughing at him.

"Sure, be right back, don't go anywhere." I told her as I picked him up.

Sam and I got him upstairs and I threw him on the bed.

"Thanks John." Sam said and I nodded.

"Hey, she's good for you." Sam said as I was walking out the door. I sighed and nodded.

"She 's not with him anymore, and if you stay around long enough then you can have her." Sam said.

"Thanks for being so smart." I said and she smiled.

Alice POV

I was laying on the lounge bed when John came back outside. I had fun with him and he was so easy to talk to about anything.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked me.

"Looking at the stars." I answered.

"See anything good." He asked.

We laid there and started making designs in the stars. I was having fun.

I woke up later and found myself laying across John. It was still dark out and I realized that I needed to go home. I sat up quickly and it woke John up.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"It's late or early. I need to go." I said as I looked towards the house and saw there were no light on.

"It's like 4 am… just come inside and sleep." He said as he pulled me to him.

"No, I just need to go." I said as I started towards the house.

"Fine, but um… you have to ask nicely to get a ride home." He said and I sighed. I realized that I had brought his car to him.

I was standing there when John picked me up over his shoulder. I squealed as he walked inside.

"Stop." I hissed at him. I smacked him on the butt and he chuckled.

He threw me on his bed.

"Come on, just sleep." He said and laid on the bed with me. I turned to get up.

"Stop, I'm not going to do anything except be a gentleman… just please go back to sleep." He whispered and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Fine." I said and finally gave into him.

I snuggled up in his arms and fell back asleep into a comfortable sleep.

Randy POV

I was in the kitchen the next morning when Alice came walking in there.

"Morning." I said and she smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Um… better when the Tylenol kicks in." I said and she smiled.

"I need to go… do taxi's come out this far?" she asked me.

"No, but I can take you where ever; it give me the excuse to get breakfast." I said and she nodded.

I drove her to the garage and she got into a truck to leave. I stopped at Hardees and got some food. I got back and John was in the kitchen with Sam.

"Where's Alice?" Sam asked me.

"I took her home." I said and John sighed.

"Why?" John asked me.

"She wanted too… She was going to call a taxi." I said and he sighed.

"What's the problem?" I asked them.

"It would have been nice for John to take her home." Sam said.

"It would have, but he was asleep and she didn't want to wake him." I said and John nodded.

"Did she say anything?" John asked me.

"She said that she had fun. You have it bad for her." I said and Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah, but I have to wait and see what she does about Stu." He said.

"I say that you make her forget him." I said and John nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Bad Visits and Good Friends

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Alice POV

I hadn't seen John since I stayed at his house a few nights ago. I also hadn't talked to Stu, but that worried me more. I knew that Stu was a jealous individual and wanted to keep me. I loved him, but I wouldn't be with a cheater.

I was in the garage a few days later and I was working on a car when I felt someone rip me from the car. I screamed and looked up to see a batter looking Stu. I had seen the last Smackdown with his match against Randy, but it looked much worse a few days later.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He had a harsh look and I hadn't seen that look in his eyes before. It was dark and brooding. Stu had the tall, dark, and handsome thing down perfectly, but this was something different.

"I want you." He said and came at me. He was scaring me.

"No, you don't get me anymore. You picked Layla." I said as I tried to look strong, but Stu scared me. He slowly started towards me as I moved away from me.

"I didn't pick her and I didn't give you up yet. You want me and need me… I'm the best thing to ever happen to you, Alice." He said as I felt the wall behind me.

"No, you're not, Stu. You may be the worse thing that happened to me. "I said as he slammed his hand onto the wall next to me. I tried not to jump, but my body betrayed that thought.

"I am not the worse, but I will be once you made me leave you." He said.

"Just got back to Layla and forget me." I whispered as he moved his hand off the wall and to the side of my neck.

"No, because I don't have a future with her, but I do with you." He whispered as he kissed my temple.

"Stop, Stu… you messed up with me. I don't want you anymore." I said as I looked into his chest. I couldn't look in his eyes. I gasped as his hand wrapped around my neck. He forced me to look at him.

"You do want me." He growled at me.

"No." I said as I felt his finger tighten around me.

"Yes, you do… you are acting irrationally, love." He said as he pulled me off the wall only to slam me back against it. I felt an immediate pain in the back to my head. I gasped and saw a small smile grace his lips.

"Now, see what happens when you make me upset… I don't like having to convince you of anything. You should just learn to listen." He whispered to me and I forced myself to swallow to keep the sob down from the pain.

"I will see you tomorrow, love." He whispered as he placed a small chaste kiss on my lips. He smirked as finally let go of me. I forced myself to hold myself up on the wall as he left.

I slid down the wall and gasped as he disappereaed out the door. I was in pain and I was scared… in all honesty I wanted John.

Matt POV

I knew that I need to talk to Alice. I hadn't in a week and I felt like the biggest asshole. I drove by her house, but she wasn't there so I went to the garage. I drove up and parked, but something didn't feel right. I didn't hear music playing, which was odd because she always had music blaring if she was here by herself.

I walked up and saw her legs on the other side of a tool chest.

"Ali?" I asked as I slowly walked closer to her. I finally bent down and she looked like she was in another world. She had some bruises on her neck and a small around of blood on one side.

"Al?" I asked again as I touched her shoulder.

"Matty?" she asked me in a small voice.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked her.

"Um… I fell." She said. I wasn't sure if I fully believed her, but I knew that right now she needed to get out of here.

"Come on, girly." I said as I pulled her to her feet. She swayed a bit and I realized that the blood was coming from somewhere in her hair.

I helped her up and grabbed her stuff. I had helped her close up enough that I knew what to do. I locked up and helped her to my car.

"Come on, be careful." I whispered as I buckled her in. Alice either took a hard fall or something bad had happened because she was definitely in her own world.

I drove us to a friend so was also a nurse. I knocked and he opened the door a minute later.

"Hey Matt!" he said and I hugged him.

"Hey Jeter, I need some help. You remember Alice?" I asked her and he nodded.

"She fell today and I wanted to make sure if I needed to talk her to the ER." I said and he nodded.

He followed me outside and looked over her.

"She's not got a concussion, but I'm going to clean the wound." He said as he helped her inside.

"Thanks, Jet." She said as he got done. She was a little more talkative once he gave her some Tylenol.

"Go to the hospital if the pain gets worse or you see doubles for more than ten minutes." He told her and she hugged him.

"Be there in a second." I told her as she walked to the car.

"Matt, she didn't fall… there are finger print bruises on her neck." He said and I sighed. I didn't really want anyone else to think that… I had seen them was hoping it wasn't.

"I know, thanks man." I said and hugged him.

I drove us to my house. Carissa was still in town and I knew that Alice needed to girl.

"Thanks Matt." Alice finally said.

"Anything for a friend and I'm sorry for not being a good one lately." I said as she squeezed my thigh. We always had own on way of communicating and she just told me that I was forgiven. I was glad because I missed her and Carissa wouldn't be yelling at me for being a bad friend.

We got to the house and Carissa pulled Alice into a hug.

"Hey, Matt didn't tell me you were coming over." Carissa said and Alice smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you." She said and Carissa pulled her into another room. I sat down and had to figure out how to get the truth out of Alice. I was hoping that it wasn't Stu. I didn't want her getting hurt. I just hoped that she would let me help her.

Carissa POV

I was laying in bed with Matt that night and he was awful quiet.

"Who did that to Alice?" I finally asked me and he looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at that answer.

"I saw the dried blood and bruises. Who did it?" I asked him again.

"She says she fell." He said and I nodded.

"I bet you anything it was Stu." I said and he sighed.

"I hope not for his sake." He said as he kissed me and pulled me to him. I knew that he and Alice were close, but she probably wasn't going to tell him. I knew that I was going to have to talk to her as well.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Playing Nice

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it. **

Alice POV

I was sitting at home the next day. Matt and my dad had talked about my fall and Dad wanted to me to take the day off. I was glad for it because it meant that I had time to figure out what was going on, but I also was already bored at 10 am. I sighed as I walked out to my pool. I guess that I could at least work on my tan.

John POV

I hadn't talked to Alice in a few days and I meant to see her yesterday, but I ended up sleeping all day. I was fighting a cold and I needed the sleep. I drove up to the garage and walked inside.

"Alice" I called out when I didn't hear anyong.

"She's not here today." Her father said as he motioned me into the office.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir." I said and he nodded.

"Did you have a car to pick up?" he asked me.

"No, sir, I just was coming by to see her." I said and he nodded.

"She took a nasty spill and I told her to take a few days off." He said and I knew that when I talked to Matt that he had helped her with something, but I didn't know that it was what he was talking about.

"You should go by her house and see her… she's probably bored." He said and I smirked. She didn't seem like a girl who could just pick up a book and be content.

"I will, thank you." I said and he nodded as I left.

I drove over there and knocked on the door. Alice opened the door a few minutes later in a bikini top and some shorts. I saw the bruises on her neck, arm, and a small one on her cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I went to the garage and saw your dad. I was looking for you and he said that you were here." I said and I was totally nervous. I liked her and I knew it.

"Thanks, come on in… I was just getting my tan on." She said and I laughed.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I am better." She said and I smiled.

I was looking at the bruises and I saw that they were finger print shaped. I had to hope that Stu wasn't stupid enough to actually do that to her.

We sat outside and talked about everything. She was so easy to talk to about anything. We talked until that night, grabbed dinner, and then I left to go home. I had fun doing nothing with Alice. It was nice and fun.

Alice POV

I woke up the next morning and felt someone sitting on the bed with me. I sat up and came face to face with Stu. I forgot that he had a key. I groaned and he smirked at me.

"Hoping it was someone else?" he asked me as he ran his finger over the bruises on my neck.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I have a day off and I wanted us to do something. We are dating." He said.

"No, Stu, we aren't." I said and his smirked turned sour in a heartbeat.

"We talked about this, love. You need me." He said and I sighed.

"Stu, please let me go." I said and he smirked.

"Not yet… you have an hour to get ready. We are going out with Phil and Beth." He said as he pulled me to the bathroom.

Phil POV

Beth and I were going out on the boat with Stu and Alice. I thought that they had broke up, but he assure me that they were alright. I was glad because Beth and Alice got along. I wanted us to hang out with other couples. Beth wanted to stay home a lot, but would go out with other couples.

"Hey guys." Stu said as we met them at the dock. Alice was behind Stu and she hugged me as I walked up to her.

We got onto the boat and went to a small cove. We were all having fun on the floats. Alice and Beth were in the water while Stu and I were getting some drinks.

"So, how did you convince her to stay with you?" I asked him.

"I just showed her that I was the best thing for her." He said and I nodded. I didn't fully believe that, but it wasn't my place to question him about their relationship.

"Stu?" Beth called out and we looked over the side of the boat at them.

"You need to make sure that she doesn't hurt herself anymore." Beth said and Alice gave a small sheephish smile.

"She's just klutz, but I love her." Stu said with a smile. I saw that Alice smiled back, but it almost looked forced.

We got done and went home around sunset. I had fun, but I noticed that Beth wasn't too talkative.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think that Stu and Alice are having problems." She said.

"No shit… the guy did cheat on her." I said and she sighed.

"No, I mean… those bruises looked like a person did them. They didn't look like a fall. We have had bruises from falls, and they didn't look like that." She said and I nodded.

"I can talk to him about it. I doubt he's just going to own to it." I said and she sighed.

"I can try to talk to her." I said and she nodded. Beth really was a nice person even if she could come off as a megabeast.

Alice POV

I got home and Stu came inside with me. I was walking away when he pulled me to him.

"Stu… please just leave me alone." I asked him and he smirked.

"Last time it was 'Stu, please don't stop'." He said with a grin.

"Leave, please." I said and he shook his head.

"Fine, but I will be back tomorrow. You can't get rid of me." He said and I sighed.

He finally left and I sat on my steps. I never imagined Stu going from loving boyfriend to psycho stalker. I didn't really know what to do.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Trip

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay in updating. I hope that you like the chapter. **

Alice POV

The last few weeks had been hell. Beth and Phil were both suspicious about my bruises and I was glad when they finally disappeared. I was getting closer to John and he was so much fun to be around. I was around him when Stu wasn't around or didn't want to be near me. I was still trying to figure out how to get away from Stu.

I had just gotten home when my phone rang. It was John so I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Al, pack a bag and be ready in an hour. You are going with me to LA." He said and I was shocked at him.

"What? John, I can't." I said and he laughed.

"I already talked to your dad… he wants you to go." He said and I sighed. John and my dad had gotten really close since John was at the garage whenever he could be. He and Matt had also doubled our business.

"I can't…" I said and he laughed. I could imagine him shaking his head at me.

"Yes, you can… see you soon." He said and hung up.

I knew John well enough to know that he was going to be here in an hour, he would drag me out to the car, and I would be going with him to LA.

I packed my bag, texted Carissa and Matt to cover for me, and talked to Dad. He was happy that I was going and had already talked to everyone about Stu. He hated Stu and never wanted me to date him so he was happy about John being around.

John POV

Al was ready to go when I got there. She was trying to act mad, but she just ending up looking really cute while doing it. We boarded the plane and were in first class.

"John, this is too much." She whispered to me as we taxied to take off.

"Shut up and enjoy it." I said with a grin. She smirked and shook her head.

We arrived in LA just after sunset and went straight to my friend's house. I was glad when we got there because I was tired of sitting. We got there and I knocked as the driver took our luggage out of the trunk.

"It's about time you go here!" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I hadn't seen Adam since he retired from the WWE.

"I know, I know." I said and he smiled when he spotted Alice.

"Alice, this is Adam… he's an old friend from the WWE." I said as I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for letting me stay." She said and he pulled her in for a hug.

"No problem… John didn't tell me he was bringing someone so hot." He said and she blushed.

"Thanks." She said and I smirked at her.

"Come on, I will give you the grand tour. You all are my first guest since I bought this thing." He said and I nodded.

Adam POV

I was glad that John and Alice were staying for a week. I had gotten to be good friends with John. I knew that he had a tough time after his divorce and I could tell by the way that he looked at Alice that he was ready to move on.

I was standing out on the patio when John came outside.

"Where's Alice?" I asked him.

"She fell asleep… the time difference." He said with a chuckle.

"How long have you two been dating?" I asked him.

"We… um, aren't." he said and I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked him surprised.

"No, we aren't." he said.

"I figured that you were by the way that you two look at each other." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Ok, I know that you have the hots for her." I said and John laughed as he nodded.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have it for me." He said and I smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell?" he asked me.

"That was for being stupid… she does like you." I said and he shrugged.

"She just broke up with Stu…" he was saying.

"Wait, as in Wade Barrett?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Oh you are way better." I said and he was laughing at me.

We talked for awhile before going to bed.

Alice POV

I woke up the next morning and made my way to the kitchen. I pulled out stuff and started cooking. I wanted to be nice and cook for Adam since he was letting me stay here for free. He had a very nice house.

I was almost done when I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Adam walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said and he smiled at me.

"It smells great!" he said as I handed him a plate.

"Thanks, I hope you like it." I said as he smiled at me.

"You didn't have to make this." He said.

"I wanted to since you were so nice to let me stay here." I said and he smiled at me.

"Anything for John and his friends." He said and I nodded.

"He's a great guy." I said with a smile.

"When are you going to tell him that you like him?" he asked me and I looked at him surprised.

"Um… I don't know what you are talking about." I said, trying to cover it up.

"You don't have to admit it to me, but you two would be great together. John deserves someone like you." He said and I looked at him.

"You don't even know me." I said without thinking.

"I know, but John doesn't just invite anyone with him on vacation." He said and I was going to say something when John came down in some gym shorts. He looked great.

I smiled and handed him a plate.

"Looks yummy!" he said and I smiled as we all ate.

We cleaned up and I was excited because we were going to the beach. I knew that there were beaches in Florida, but I hadn't ever been to California so this was a fun new beach. I wanted to have fun, but Adam's words kept floating through my head.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Drunken Truth

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope that you like the chapter. **

Alice POV

I had so much fun at the beach. We went in that afternoon and got ready to go to one of Adam's friend's house for a party. I put on a long, green and blue maxi dress, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and some flip flops.

I walked downstairs and John smiled when he saw me.

"You look nice." He said and I felt myself blush.

"Ready?" Adam asked as he walked up to us. We both nodded. John and I followed Adam in a truck, that he let John borrow, and Adam drove his new Camero. We arrived at a house larger than Adam's and I had to admit that I wasn't used to houses like this. I knew that John had a really nice house, and so did Stu, but they weren't crazy like these.

We walked in and were introduced to everyone. I had fun talking to different people and sipping on drinks from the open bar. I was talking to a nice guy when I started to feel sluggish. I made my way over to John as everything started to feel really heavy.

"Alice?" he asked me.

"John, I don't feel good." I mumbled as he pulled me to him.

John POV

I quickly picked Alice up and took her to the truck, texted Adam that we were going home, and left. She was in the passenger seat, but wasn't fully passed out.

"Sorry, you must think I'm an idiot." She said and I smirked.

"No, I think that some guy is a douche." I said and she chuckled.

"He seems like Stu." I said after a minute.

"Yeah, but at least he didn't beat me up or force me to sleep with him." She mumbled and I was shocked to hear that. I gripped the steering wheel hard enough to feel my knuckles crack as I sped towards Adam's. She was asleep by the time that we got back.

I carefully carried her upstairs and laid her in my bed. I wanted her to be near me incase she needed anything. I was sitting on the side of the bed watching her sleep when I saw a faint bruise near the top of her arm. I didn't have to wonder where it came from, because I knew now, and I hated him for it.

Stu POV

I was sitting at home with Phil and I wasn't happy. Alice wasn't talking to me, her father wouldn't tell me where she went, and I had no idea what to do. She was mine and I didn't like it when she did this to me.

"So she's taking some time to herself… what's the problem?" Phil asked me and I shot him a look.

"She's probably cheating on me." I mumbled and he laughed.

"I doubt that." He said and I shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it… I would just enjoy the free time." He said and I sighed as I took a sip of beer. I was going to figure out where she was.

John POV

I laid down next to Alice and she immediately cuddled up to me. I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arm around her. I hadn't smiled because of a girl in a long time, but she is worth it.

I woke up the next morning and Alice wasn't beside me. I sighed as I sat up and walked to the bathroom. I looked outside and saw her standing beside the pool. I watched as she stared into the water. She looked to tormented and I hated that. I liked it when she smiled and I wanted her to look happy.

I finished up and went downstairs. Adam was in the kitchen and he handed me a coffee mug.

"Thanks." I said and looked at Alice.

"Will you please just tell her you like her and get it over with. The rest of us don't want to hear it." He said and I sighed.

"I would, but I am afraid that she is just going to reject me." I said and he shook his head.

"She isn't… trust me." He said and handed me another cup of coffee before nuding me out the door. I walked over and she looked up at me. She took the coffee as I sat down beside her.

"Sorry about last night." She said and I smiled.

"Don't be… you looked cute." I said and she laughed.

"Thanks, but I'm sure that I was far from cute." She said and I laughed.

"I thought that you were cute." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks again for asking me to come with you." She said and I nodded.

"Anything for you, babe." I said and she nodded.

"Um, Alice, would you ever consider dating me?" I asked her and she looked at me.

Alice POV

I was shocked that John was asking me that. I never thought that he would think of me like that. I watched him fidgit nervously as he waited for me to answer.

"Yeah, I would." I said with a smiled. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just never thought that you would date me." I admitted and he smiled at me.

"I have since I brought you the roadrunner." He said and I laughed.

We talked for awhile before Adam wanted to take us tot eh observatory. I was happy to go because it was something new and different. I liked LA, but I was starting to miss Florida.

John POV

I was happy now that Alice and I were dating. I was so comfortable around her and it was great because she didn't seem any different to me.

She seemed nervous as we flew back. She said that it was from the flying, but I wanted to believe that part of it was from going back knowing that Stu was around. I hadn't confronted her about what she has said drunk, and I wasn't sure how to do it.

We got back and I took her to the garage. She picked up some stuff and we left for her house. I had to smile when she told me that her dad had the locks changed while she was away. I knew that it meat that Stu wouldn't have a key. I had a feeling that her dad knew that Stu was up to no good as well. I walked her inside with her luggage. She smiled when I put it in her room.

"Thank you again for a great time." She said and I smiled at her.

"Anything for you." I said as she walked me to the door.

I stopped her and brushed my lips across hers ever so gently. She smiled at me as we pulled away.

"I will see you tomorrow." I whispered before leaving.

I was happy the entire way home. I got home and walked up to my front door to find it kicked in. I sighed and called the cops. I wished that I was still on vacation.

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Psycho

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

Alice POV

I was glad to be back home, but I now had to be concerned about Stu. I had been to the garage and Dad was happy that I was back. We had lunch and he told me that Stu had been looking everywhere for me. I had to convince Dad not to kill Stu because he wasn't worth jail time. My Dad liked that I was with John. He thought that he was good for me.

I got done and headed to Matt's. Carissa was in town and I wanted some girl time. I got there and she pulled me into a hug as soon as she opened the door.

"I'm so glad your back!" she said and I hugged her again.

"Me too, but LA was so nice." I said and she laughed.

We put on our bikinis and laid out by the pool. Matt wasn't home, so we were talking about everything. Carissa was my closest friend over the last few years and I needed some time with her.

"So… when are you going to come clean about Stu?" she asked me and I sighed.

"What about him?" I asked her.

"We all know that you really don't want to be with him and it became obvious when he went crazy trying to find you for the last week." She said and I sighed. Matt had given me a heads up about him looking for me, but I didn't care until now. I knew that now he would find me.

"Fine, I actually broke up with him awhile ago, but he went crazy. He won't let me go. I think that he even broke into John's house while we were away." I said and she hugged me.

"Restraining order?" she asked me.

"I don't want it to come to that." I said and she nodded.

Carissa POV

I was so glad to see Alice. She was my best friend and I wanted some girl time. I felt back though because I didn't realized that she and Stu were having that many problems.

We talked and I was glad that she was talking to John. They were a cute couple, plus Matt talked about how much John had been talking about her, so I knew they were both happy.

Matt, John, Phil, and Beth all came to the house that night. We cooked out and had fun. I had promised to keep Alice and Stu's problems to my self, but the moment something went wrong I was telling Matt.

John POV

Alice and I had been dating for a few weeks and I was happy. She had also managed to evade Stu, so it was nice. I knew they had problems, but I wasn't going to bring it up to her unless something went wrong. I didn't want to cause any added stress. I had to be on the road at least 5 days a week, so it wasn't like I could actually be there for her everyday.

I was sitting with Matt and Paul (Justin) getting changed after the show.

"Where's Stu?" I asked Paul. I knew that they were still friends after their Nexus days.

"He took the night off… he's still trying to get Alice back." He said and I nodded, but it also made everything in me panic. Matt and I shared a look, but Paul wasn't paying attention.

"What is he planning?" I asked him.

"I don't know… I told him to move on, but whatever." He said as he finished changing. He left after saying buy and I grabbed my phone. Matt was calling Carissa, because we thought they were hanging out. I called Alice, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Anything?" I asked Matt.

"No, Carissa said that Alice cancelled." He said and I grabbed my stuff. I ran to the car and threw my stuff in. I had a bad feeling, but I didn't know how bad it could be.

Alice POV

I was at home when someone kicked my door in. I froze… I had a feeling that it was Stu.

He appeared in the kitchen a second later. I ran for a knife, but he pinned me to the counter.

"No, love." He whispered as he ran his hand down my side. I used to love his touch, but now I just recoiled from it.

"Leave me alone." I hissed at him.

"That's not the way this goes." He said as he pulled me off the counter and threw me into the refrigerator. I groaned as a pain spread through my back.

"Now, call your boyfriend, because I know that you have one… and tell him it's over." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, I like him." I said and he stepped on my ribs. I tried to pick his foot up, but it wasn't that easy.

I finally gave in and called him.

"Alice, are you ok?" John asked me.

"I'm fine, but I need to tell you that it's over." I said as Stu gave me a sadistic smirk.

"What?" he asked me.

"It's over… I can't do this. No, don't come by and it's over." I said and had to hope that John would figure out that I was home.

"Good girl." Stu said and I felt tears sting my cheeks. I didn't like where this was going.

"Now, please tell me that the John you were calling wasn't John Cena…" he said and I looked away. The next thing that I felt was a hard slap across my cheek that sent me into the other counters. I whimpered as I sank to the floor. I almost wanted Stu to just kill me instead of this.

John POV

Matt had stuck with me as I drove like a mad man towards Alice's house. I had called Phil and asked him to check on her once Matt explained the situation about Stu. I was too pissed to talk to anyone with any rational thought.

I pulled up and there were cops everywhere. I didn't know what happened, but I knew that it wasn't good. I ran out of the car, but Phil stopped me.

"She's not here… she's at the hospital." He said and I needed to see her.

"What happened?" I asked as a cop walked up.

"Are you John Cena?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Come with me." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, not until I find out how she is." I said and he pursed him lips together.

"She's at the hospital… that's all I know." He said and I sighed. I didn't like the sound of that.

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Aftermath

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and readings. I hope that you like this chapter. **

John POV

I was so pissed and I just wanted to know if Alice was alright. The cops didn't know anything, and that wasn't helpful. I had to talk Phil out of getting arrested from beating Stu to a pulp. I owed him a lot for that because he probably saved Alice. I knew that he saved her until I heard otherwise, which I was praying that I wasn't going to hear other.

I finally got to go to the hospital. Matt had told me that Carissa and Alice's Dad, Toby, were already there. Matt, Phil, and I all went to the hospital. Carissa and Beth met us at the doors. I knew that it wasn't good because they were bother very upset.

"What happened?" I aksed them.

"He really hurt her…" Carissa said as she collaped into Matt. I ran into the waiting room and Toby was sitting there with someone else, that I didn't recognize.

"John." He said and I hugged him.

"What do we know?" I asked him.

"She's in surgery… he really hurt her." He said and I helped him sit back down. I knew that Alice was all that Toby had since her brother's weren't that great or ever around.

We sat there for hours without any information. The cops were still here as well. I told everyone to go home, but Matt stuck around with me. A few other people had come by that night, but I wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

I was standing outside around 6 am and I watched the sunrise, but the only thing I could think about was that I wish Alice was here to watch it with me. I sighed and walked back inside; I sat down and began to wait again.

A syrofoam cup was pushed into my face a few seconds later. I looked up to see Carissa, trying to smile, as she handed it to me. I took it and drank some, but I didn't really care. I usually like coffee, but today it had no meaning.

"Who is with Ms. Willits?" a voice asked and we all jumped up.

"She's out of surgery, but not out of the woods. She had massive head trauma. We had to relieve swelling, but it's already going down, so it's a good sign. She has a rod down her leg because it was shattered in two places. She had four broken ribs, a cracked cheek bone, broken nose, and a broken hand. She's very lucky to be alive. We also had to give her two unit of blood." He said and I felt my stomach drop.

"What's the long term affects?" her father asked me.

"We won't know until she wakes up. She cold have none to serever." He said and we nodded.

"You can see her two at a time, but be warned. She doesn't look that great." He said and I nodded.

"Come on." Toby said to me as we walked with the doctor to her room.

We walked inside and I grabbed Toby before he fell. I helped him to chair as we both looked at Alice. Stu had really hurt her. She was swollen and bruised beyond recognition. They had shaved her head and she had bandages everywhere.

"I do need to talk to you about one more thing." The doctor said and we both looked at him.

"I didn't want to tell you all this, but she was also raped." The doctor said and my blood boiled. I nodded as I felt my very short fingernails cut into my palms.

I sat there and stared at Alice for a few hours. I was wishing and hoping that she would wake up, smile at me, and tell me that everything would be alright. I finally went home that afternoon when Randy convinced me that Alice would want me to take care of myself.

Randy POV

I was with John as we left the hospital. I rode with him and he didn't turn to go to his house, but instead we ended up at a neighborhood that I didn't recognize. We pulled up to a house and he got out.

"Give me five minutes." He said and I nodded.

I sat there and 5 minutes went by, but John wasn't out here. I sighed as I walked up to the front door. I had no idea what John was thinking since Alice had been in the hospital, but I knew that he wasn't himself.

I walked up to the door and got ready to knock when I heard the unmistakeable sound of glass shattering. I ran in there and found John beating Stu to a pulp. I had no idea how John knew where he lived, but I knew that if he killed him then it wouldn't be good for him.

I grabbed him and pulled him off, but he kept on struggling away from me.

"John! Stop! I know that you love her, but you can't kill him. Alice need you to be with her and not in jail." I said and he nodded. He looked at Stu one last time before we left. I looked around and hoped that no one saw us there.

We got back to John house and walked inside. He sat down at the table and started to cry. I knew that he loved her, and I knew that if anything happened to Sam that I would react the same. I didn't know what to say to him, because I knew that nothing would make it better.

Carissa POV

I was sitting with Alice. She had been in the hospital for two weeks now. John hadn't come home from the road, because he didn't know how to react to this. He called every day and got more agitated as her condition didn't change.

Toby came by every day after he closed the shop. He only opened it to have something to do. Matt and some of the other guys had brought their cars to make sure that he wasn't bored. Paul and Heath came to see Alice at least once a week because they felt like they could have stopped Stu. John wouldn't even talk to them about it.

Stu was now in jail waiting for a trail. Vince had fired him immediately and was paying off the hospital bills for Alice. We all just wanted her to wake up. Vince had also promised John that he could have any time he ever wanted off to deal with this.

We all were trying to deal with it, but we just wanted her to wake up.

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Awake

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and readings. I hope that you like this chapter. **

Alice POV

I was standing in a dark room and I couldn't get out. I could hear everyone talking and telling me it was all right, but I couldn't answer them. I wanted out of this room… it was hot and everything on me was hurting. I kept trying to scream but I couldn't.

I heard my dad telling me that he loved me, Matt telling me that he couldn't do this without me, and Carissa telling me that she needed me. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I was getting frustrated because I couldn't answer them. I was also confused because I kept hearing another man's voice telling me he missed me, he knew that he loved me, and he couldn't wait until I was over this. I didn't know who he was, but he genuinely seemed to care.

John POV

I was sitting beside Alice's bed for the second day in a row. I had three days off and I was going to spend them sitting here. I didn't care about much now, except for her. I had won the WWE title again, the fans had stopped hating me as much, and I bought a brand new Ferrari, but nothing meant anything anymore. I sighed as I sat there because there was no one that I wanted more, but the person who wasn't waking up.

I looked as the door opened and Carissa walked in with Matt in tow. They both lost their expressions as they saw that nothing had changed with Alice. She had been in a coma for a month now and I hated Stu even more as the days passed. The bruising had faded, the swelling was gone, and her hair was grown out more. I didn't care about any of that because I wanted her to wake up.

I sighed as I watched TV. Matt, Carissa, Toby, and I were all in the room with her. Randy and Sam had just left. Justin and Heath had come and gotten the cold shoulder from me. I knew they were sorry, but I didn't care. I just couldn't right now.

I was holding Alice's hand when I felt her finger move. I sat up and looked at her. I watched as she squeezed my hand. I gasped and then as if my prayer were answered she opened her eyes like she had just been sleeping. I had to smile as she blinked to get used to light.

"She's awake." Toby said with more enthusiasm than I had heard out of him ever. Carissa and Matt stood up and walked over. We all had smiled on our faces as she looked around at us. She smiled until she got to me and then her expression grew blank.

"I'll get the doctor." Matt said and I felt empty as she drew her hand out of mine. We were watching each other with the same curious and confused stare.

"Ms. Willits?" the doctor said and she immediately broke eye contact with me in search of who was calling her name.

Alice POV

I was in a hospital room with a doctor, Matt, Carissa, Dad, and some guy I recognized, but didn't know where I knew him. I didn't know why he was here in the room or why I was even here.

"Do you know what day it is?" the doctor asked me after he asked everyone to leave the room.

"Sometime in February." I said and he nodded.

"Where are you?" he asked me.

"Tampa?" I asked him.

"What year is it?" he asked me.

"Um… 2011." I said and he nodded.

"Can I ask you something now?" I asked him.

"Absolutely." He said with a warm smile.

"What am I doing here?" I asked him as he sat next to me.

"You were involved in a horrific event that brought you in here. You had swelling on your brain, broken bones, and other injuries." He said and I nodded. I ran my hand through my hair to find it considerably shorter. I was shocked to hear all this.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" he asked me.

"Coming home from visiting Matt and Carissa in New York." I said and he wrote something down.

"Alice, it's February of 2012… a year later than you think it is. You have amnesia." He said and I looked at him blankly. I didn't know how to even begin to process that information.

"Is it permanent?" I asked him.

"Honestly… I don't know." He said and I was pissed because that was the best answer I got.

"Ok… when can I go home?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Tonight after I run some test." He said and I nodded.

Toby POV

We were all out in the hallway while the doctor talked to Alice. I knew that something had been wrong, but I wasn't sure what it was. I wanted to know if she was all right.

"How is she?" I asked as soon as the doctor walked out.

"Good… I am going to run test to see about her motor skills and a few other things. I do have to warn you that she has amnesia. She doesn't have any memory of the last year." He said and I noticed that John's face dropped. I hated to hear that because I knew that he loved her and now she didn't remember him.

"Is it permanent?" Carissa asked the doctor.

"I can't say yes or no." he said and I didn't want to hear that.

"When can she go home?" I asked him.

"Tonight if she is alright." He said and I nodded.

"I will have a counselor come talk to you about how to handle an amnesia patient while she is going through the test. You don't want her to feel stupid." He said and we all nodded.

He left and I walked back in with Carissa. I didn't know how John was going to deal with this, but I hoped that he did stay. I knew that one day she would remember how happy he made her.

"Hey baby." I said and she instantly smiled.

"Hey, I hope that I get to go home tonight." She said and I smiled.

"Me too… I'm ready for you to go home." I said and she hugged Carissa.

We let her steer the conversation and then waited as she went through the test. I just wanted her home.

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Seconds

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading the chapters. **

**Miamitravel- I didn't see the movie... it's not my thing. I actually got the idea from a book. Hope you like it. **

Alice POV

I was sitting a home with Carissa the next day. I was allowed to be home, but Dad insisted that someone stay with me. Carissa did photography so she could work when she wanted. She was going to stay here until I was able to get around a little better. I just wanted to be able to remember.

"You ok?" Carissa asked me for the third time as we lay out beside pool.

"Yes, babe, I'm fine." I said and she gave me a sad smile.

"I don't mean to be this way, but it's frustrating." I said and she nodded.

"Well, do you need me to tell you anything?" she asked me and I sighed. I wanted to know a lot, but I didn't know where to start.

"Tell me what really happened?" I asked her. She looked conflicted when I asked her that.

"Are you sure babe?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I mean, if I get my memory back then I will know anyways." I said and she nodded.

"I really don't want to tell you." She confessed.

"Fine, at least give me the overall idea." I said and she nodded.

"You were dating Stu Bennett and things went bad… he was a true jerk, and a worse person than we could imagine." She said and I nodded.

"So, he put me in the hospital?" I asked her slowly.

"Yeah, but now he's in jail." She said and I nodded. I knew that I should hate Stu or at least be pissed about what happened, but I couldn't. I didn't know if it was because I couldn't remember anything or because I didn't know if it really happened. I knew that Carissa wouldn't lie, but it just sucked to not be able to remember anything.

"Who was the other guy in the hospital room when I woke up?" I asked her.

"John, he's your boyfriend." She said and I nodded. He didn't look bad at all.

"How long have we dated?" I asked her.

"A few months… he is really into you." She said and I had to smile.

Carissa POV

Alice and I talked about a few things, but John kept coming up. She saw the pictures from their trip to LA together and she kept on smiling.

"Do you think that he will still want me even if I can't remember him?" Alice asked me.

"I can't tell you yes or no, but I think that you at least need to talk to him." I said and she nodded.

Matt and John were coming over tonight for dinner, so I knew that she would be able to talk to him tonight. We were watching TV when they came inside and I smiled when she smiled from seeing John. I knew that somewhere deep down that she still knew that she liked him.

John POV

Matt and I went to Alice's house for dinner. We were in town for one more night and I wanted to see her. I wish that she could remember me. I was nervous because I didn't know how she was going to act. I could handle rejection, but I knew that I couldn't handle hers. I wanted her to know that I was still here for her.

Matt and I got there and it smelled great. Carissa had ordered take out and I got Alice's favorite wine. I wanted her to feel comfortable without pressuring her. We had all gotten advice from the counselor, but the only advice they had given me was to be patient and try to start the relationship over again. I knew that at least this time I wouldn't have Stu in the way, but he was always there because this was his fault.

I walked into the kitchen and Alice looked beautiful. She gave me a smile and I handed her the wine.

"I knew it was your favorite." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks… John?" she asked and I nodded.

"You want a glass?" She asked me.

"We all do." Matt said and she gave me a small smile.

Dinner was fun and I had fun with everyone. I was focused on Alice; I wanted a moment alone with her. Carissa and Matt were washing dishes when I walked over to Alice.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked her and she nodded.

We walked outside and I saw Matt give me a knowing smile. We walked out and she was looking at the sun set over the pool.

"I still want to try us." I whispered and she nodded.

"I want to know what you expect." She said and I sighed.

"I don't know…" I was saying when she sighed and put a finger over my lips.

"I already see it in your eyes, John… I know that whatever we had was something great. I just hate that I can't remember it… I want to try this, but only if you have the patience or the will power to do it. I can't force you into this, but I do hope that if we do this that one day I can return all the love I see in you. I know that this is not what you want to hear, but it's the best that I have." She said and I felt the emotions behind her words.

"I have all the time in the world for you." I whispered and she smiled at me.

She wrapped her arms around me and for a second I knew that no matter if she ever got her memory back that we were going to do this. I held her for a minute before walking back inside.

We all piled onto the couches and started a movie. Alice fell asleep on me within minutes and I smiled as I held her. She fit into my arms perfectly as I ran my fingers through her hair. I found the scar near her forehead and I felt a wave of anger float through me because of what had caused it.

I finally picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. I smiled when I saw our picture from LA beside her bed. I sat next to her and picked up the picture to look at it. I was looking at it when she started to whimper in her sleep.

I turned to look at her and she was fighting someone.

"Alice." I said she screamed. I shook her and she sat straight up. She opened her eyes and tears poured out. I pulled her to me as Matt and Carissa ran into the room.

"She ok?" Matt asked and I nodded.

"What is it?" Carissa asked her as she sat beside her on the bed. I had my arms around Alice as she tried to control her breathing.

"I saw someone in my kitchen and they hit me." She sobbed as she clung to me. She was having a flash back, but that was the only memory that she had… it wasn't even a good one.

**A/n: Please review!**


	15. Questions

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading the chapters. **

Alice POV

I was working in the garage with Dad and I was glad to be back here. I was still recovering, had no memory still, but it didn't bother me as much as it used to. It had been a month since I can home from the hospital and the only thing that bothered me was the pixie cut hair that I had. I didn't like it short, but John liked it.

"Al?" a voice said and I turned to see Carissa. I smiled and she hugged me.

"I thought that you were back in New York." I said and she shook her head.

"Not yet, but I wanted to know if you wanted to come up there with me. You don't have therapy anymore and it's a change in scenery." She said and I was going to say something, but Dad beat me to it.

"Yes!" he said and I smirked.

"Why not?" I said and she laughed.

Matt POV

I knew that Carissa and Alice were going to New York for about a week. I was glad that Alice was still improving and I knew that John was glad as well.

"So, you want to come to NYC with me on our days off?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Yeah." He said and I nodded.

We were walking to catering when we passed Mike (The Miz).

"So, had your girlfriend gotten her memory back or is still with you?" he asked John in a smart tone. I didn't have time to grab John when he hit Mike in the jaw. I pulled John back as Mike leapt off the ground at him.

"Stop!" I said stood between them.

"I guess it's good that she doesn't have her memory so she doesn't know how many girls you fucked behind her back." He said to John and I punched him in the mouth. He fell over with a groan.

"Come on." John said as we stepped over Mike and went to catering. I usually ignored Mike, but when he said something like that about Alice I just couldn't take it.

Carissa POV

Alice and I had just gotten home from a shopping trip when we decided to order take out. We were going to watch RAW tonight.

"Thanks again for letting me come visit." Alice said and I waved it off.

"Anytime!" I said and she laughed.

We ordered food and the show started.

"I hope that they finish up the storyline with him and Eve. I hate them together." I said and Alice smirked.

"Don't worry… Matty is in luv with you." She said and I laughed.

"I know, but it's not something you like to see." I said and she shrugged.

"At least he doesn't have tons of things going around about him being a man whore." Alice said and I was shocked.

"You remember?" I asked her. She shook her head no and I sighed.

"Google." She said and I nodded.

"Do you believe it?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I don't know what to believe anymore." She said and I sighed.

"Does it bother you?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I mean I know that John is a sweet guy. He hasn't been anything but this entire time, that I can remember, but it's not something that you want to hear or read. It does plan doubts." She said and I was sad because I knew that she really didn't know.

John POV

Matt and I left that night and drove two hours to New York. I was glad that the girls were here because it meant not having to wait so long to see Alice.

We got there and they were still watching TV. Alice smiled at me when we got inside and Matt carried Carissa off to their room.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded. I saw her yawn, so I picked her up off the couch; she smiled as she clung to me. I carried her to the room we were sleeping in. I carefully dropped her onto the bed, before stripping down to my boxers and joining her.

I woke up the next morning and we were all going to go for a jog through central park. I was having fun, but I noticed that Alice was distant with me. I didn't know what was wrong, but I was going to find out.

"We are going for pizza for lunch." Matt said and I nodded.

"Can you just bring me something back? I'm tired." Alice said and I nodded.

"Same?" I asked them.

"Yeah, see ya later." Carissa said.

We walked back to Matt's and Alice walked towards the bedroom. I grabbed her arm gently to stop her. She looked at me and I knew that something was wrong.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"Did you sleep with anyone when I was in a coma?" she asked me and I was shocked.

"No!" I said and she jumped away from me.

"Why would you even ask me that?" I asked her. I didn't know where this was coming from and I didn't like it.

"Because I saw the rumors on the internet… I didn't know if they were true. I am sorry that I can't remember you from before, but I know that I wouldn't date someone that I didn't trust." She said and I sighed.

"I used to be different before I was married and divorced." I said and she looked at the floor.

"Did you ever cheat on your ex wife?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Yes." I mumbled and she nodded.

"I don't know anymore… I just don't want to be with someone I can't trust." She said and I sighed.

"Alice, I have never done anything to hurt you, cheat on you, and I would never do anything like that." I said and she looked at me.

"Then why did you cheat on her?" she asked me.

"I wanted out and I knew that if I cheated on her then she would divorce me because I was too chicken shit to file for it myself." I admitted and she nodded.

"Please, Alice, I wouldn't do that to you." I said and she sighed.

"I hope not because I would kill you." She said as she looked at me.

**A/n: Please review!**


	16. Fights

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading the chapters. **

Matt POV

I had watched over the last month as Alice struggled with her memory loss, John became more frustrated, and Carissa became the only real person that Al could talk to about anything. I knew that she had talked to her father about things, but she would ask Carissa if something was wrong or she wanted to know something. I was just glad that she remembered her.

I got to Alice's house that night and found her standing outside looking at the ocean. She lived near Clearwater in a nice neighborhood and had her own slice of beach.

"Hey." I said and she turned to look at me.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"John send you?" she asked me and I smirked. She still knew me even if she didn't know him.

"He wanted me to check on you… I know that you two aren't doing too well." I said and she nodded.

"He seems frustrated and I can't really help it." She said and I nodded.

"I know babe… I just don't know what to tell you." I said and she shrugged.

"I don't know… I can't really tell you either. I mean I don't remember John. I remember how I felt about people before all this, but I don't remember him or Wade. I remember how I felt about the last guy, but that doesn't help me now." She said and I nodded.

"What did you feel about the last guy?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"It's doesn't matter, Matt." She said and I looked at her.

"Why not? I mean it might help with John." I said and she smirked.

"No, I doubt it." He said and I sighed.

"You aren't helping." I mumbled.

"And you aren't either." She snapped and I looked at her.

"Well, my bad for trying… I was trying to figure out what you wanted so that a guy that wants you can still help you." I said and she shook her head.

"What makes you think I want him? I am trying when all the time the last time I liked a guy I stepped aside and let my friend be happy." She said and I looked at her.

"You mean me?" I asked her in shock and she looked at the ground.

"It doesn't matter, Matty. I have a guy that wants me, but is getting tired of me because I can't remember him." She said and turned to leave me. I gently stopped her and she looked at me.

"Finish this conversation… for me." I said and she looked at me.

"You wanted me?" I asked her.

"What does it matter?" she asks me.

"I thought that you didn't want me." I said and she smirked.

"No, I did, but Carissa wanted you as well… I stepped aside and let her have you." She said and I sighed. I had always wanted Alice.

I was looking at her when I couldn't help myself. I gave in and let my lips brush over hers. I pulled her closer as my tongue ran over her bottom lip.

John POV

I felt bad for blowing up at Alice. I drove around, stopped at a florist for some flowers, and went back to her house. I walked in and didn't hear anyone. I figured that she was outside with Matt because I had asked him to check on her over an hour ago.

I walked through the kitchen and saw Matt kissing Alice. I felt my blood turn icy as he pulled her closer. I walked ouside and pulled Matt off Alice. She gasped when she saw me and Matt sighed.

"Man…" he was saying when I punched him.

"John, don't…" Alice was saying as I went for Matt again, but she got her hand around my arm. I turned to look at her and she had pleading eyes that were begging me to stop.

"Matt, I asked you to come talk to her… not fuck her." I spat at him.

"It's my fault, John." Alice said and I looked at her.

"You kissed him? You can't figure out what the fuck I am to you, but you kissed him?" I asked her.

"I remember him, John. I remember when I first met him and the feelings that were there, but they aren't anymore." She said and I sighed. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"John, man, I'm sorry." Matt said and I glared at him.

"Just go on, Matt." She said.

"I don't want him to hurt you." Matt said and I turned to face him.

"I'm not, Stu, and I'm not going to hurt her." I yelled at him.

"Calm down… just go Matt." She said and I sighed as he finaly walked into the house.

"I'm sorry, John… I'm sorry that I don't remember you. I'm sorry that I still don't have my memory, and I'm sorry that I don't return all the feelings that you have given me. I hope that one day I can, but right now I just don't know." She said and I felt my heart break all over again. I had felt this way when she woke up and didn't know me.

"So, what am I supposed to do Alice?" I asked her.

"I don't know, John, but I don't want to be the one that is responsible for you being so unhappy right now." She said and I knew that she cared. I could tell, but I was at a loss for everything.

"I don't want this." I said in a weak voice.

"I can't do this to you." She said and I sighed.

"You aren't doing this to me." I begged her.

"Yes, I am… I am the reason that you are unhappy. I am the reason that you got pissed at one of your close friends, I am the reason that you walk around lost, and I don't want to be that. I have been videos of you and I don't see that in you right now!" she said and I sighed.

"It's because I miss you… I want so bad to give you your memory back so that we can be happy like we were. I know that you aren't happy either!" I yelled at her.

"I know that, but that's obvious! I was beat up by my ex boyfriend all because I fell for you! I don't know what to do John because every day I wish that I could remember why I fell for you. I see a million reasons why anyone would want you, but I don't know why I want you." She screamed at me. I was taken back by her attitude because she had never yelled at me.

I just wanted her to understand that I loved her with everything inside of me. I was willing to wait for to remember me or make new memories.

"I can't give up on you." I said as I walked over to her.

"Why not?" she asked me with tears in her eyes.

"Because I love you." I whispered as I pressed my lips to hers.

.

**A/n: Please review!**


	17. Love

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading the chapters.**

**Warning... adult content.**

**I hope that you all like this chapter :)**

Alice POV

I pulled John closer as he kissed me. I knew that for some reason this felt so right. I pulled him as close as I could get him, but it wasn't close enough.

I pulled away and looked at him. I knew that he meant it when he said and when he kissed me. He pulled me in for another kiss as I moaned into his lips. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I slightly parted them to grant him access. I couldn't deny that he had something over me.

I ran my hands over his broad shoulders and down his arms. He was well defined in everyway and it was amazing. I slipped my fingers under his shirt and he moaned as I brushed my finger lightly over the top of his boxers.

I inched my hands up pulling the shirt along with it as He finally raised his arms and I slipped it off of him. I broke the kiss and looked at his defined torso. I let my hands wander over the defined groves of his abs and down to his pants. I finally looked up at him and he was staring back with lust filled eyes. I knew that mine only mirrored his as I pulled on the button and zipper to free him of them. I started to pull them off, but he grabbed my hands in his larger ones and kissed me again.

John POV

I pulled her hands back to my shoulders as I ran my hands down her sides. She moaned when I pulled her closer to me and her hands coiled around my neck.

I inched her shirt up and broke the kiss only to pull it off and throw it behind me. I pulled her closer as I swept her hair to the side and placed soft kissed from her shoulder to her neck as my hands busied themselves undoing her bra. I finally got up and pulled it off as I ran my nose over the shell of her ear.

I smiled when I felt her small hands run through my hair and pulled my lips back to hers. She moaned as her nipples brushed against my chest. I swept her off her feet with a gasp from her.

I carried her over to one of the lounging beds and softly put her on it. I carefully pulled her shorts off as I kissed her. She arched her back and let me slid them down her perfect legs. I locked eyes with her as I kissed gently up one of her legs to the inside of her knee. I saw her bite her lip as I slid my hand up her thigh.

"I can stop." I whispered while silently praying that she wouldn't say to stop.

"Please don't." she said and I kissed her as I rub a finger over her undies. She arched her back as I lay beside her and carefully pulled her into my embrace. I didn't know how experiences she was at this, but I didn't want to hurt her.

I slipped my fingers into her undies and she was soaking wet. I became harder than I had been as I slipped a finger carefully inside of her. She responded immediately as I felt her warmth surround my finger. I could tell that she was very tight, so I added another finger to stretch her out.

"John…" she whimpered softly as she clung to me.

"What do you want, babe?" I asked her softly.

"You…" she breathed out as I felt her start to contract around my fingers. I knew that she was close so I curled my fingers as she let out a small cry and her juices flowed over my hand.

I pulled my fingers to my mouth and sucked on the sweet flavor of her. She was taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

Alice POV

I hadn't felt anything so wonderful as John brought me over the edge. I kissed him and could taste myself on his tongue. I pushed him onto his back as I yanked his shorts and boxers off of him. He sat up, but I pushed him to lay back down as I took him into my mouth.

"Alice." He gasped as he gripped the cushions.

I was surprised at his size, but I quickly fell into a rhythm as John moaned and tangled his hands in my hair. I knew that he was getting close by his ragged breathing when he pulled me off him. I looked at him and he pulled me to him.

"I want you." He whispered in a low, husky tone that sent chills up my spine. I couldn't find words, but I managed to nod.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered as he settled on top of me. I pulled him in for a kiss as his tip brushed over my center. I moaned as he pushed his weight onto his elbows. He was looking down at me as he pushed his tip inside of me. I bit my lip at the sweet intrusion as he pulled back and pushed in to the hilt. I arched my back and moaned as he filled me.

John POV

I pushed all the way inside of her as she gripped onto my biceps and arched her back. I loved the feeling of being inside of her. I looked down at her and our eye locked onto each other. I kissed her softly as I started out with a slow, steady rhythm.

She was meeting my hips with her own as her small hands gripped onto me tighter. I carefully took one of her hands and entwined our fingers as I pulled it over her head. I kissed her as I sped up and her moans became sweet music to my ears.

"Please." She begged me as her legs wrapped around my hips.

"Please, what?" I asked her.

"Please fuck me harder." She begged shamelessly. I was shocked to hear the words, but they did nothing to slow me down.

I pulled almost all the way out and pushed all the way inside of her. I was met with a small scream and she clawed my back.

"Hang on tight." I whispered as I pulled us off the lounger and placed her onto the patio table as I pushed deeper inside of her. She clung to me as I continued at a frenzied pace.

She was driving me crazy. I could feel her hardened nipples against my chest, the tightness of her center, and she small moans she was emitting were almost too much for me.

"I'm close, John." She breathed out and I kissed her as I pushed all the way inside of her. She screamed into the kiss as I felt her close around me. I was surprised at the tightness and forced myself to move, but I couldn't hold out as I shot into her.

We fell onto the table as we tried to catch our breaths. I finally carried her inside to her bed as I lay down beside her.

"I really do love you." I whispered and I looked down to see her sleeping. I knew that I had just had to wait because I knew that she really did love me too.

**A/n: Please review!**


	18. Final Fight

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading the chapters. This is the last chapter... thanks for reading this. **

John POV

I woke up the next morning and Alice wasn't in bed with me. I sighed and rolled over to hear a crunching underneath me. I moved and found a note.

_Dear John, _

_You look so cute sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up, so I just wrote you this note. I know that it's cheesy, but hopefully it will make you smile. _

_I love you… I know that after last night even if I don't remember you. I know that feeling when you love someone and it came through last night. I am glad that you took the time to show me that you love me, because I do know that I love you. _

_I am going to the garage… hope you come by sometime to day. _

_Love you always, _

_Alice_

I smiled when I read it because she did love me. I knew that something would get through enough to show her that she loved me. I was glad for it.

I showered at her house and smiled when I saw the flowers in a vase. I couldn't help but smile because even if she didn't remember me, she knows that she loves me.

Matt POV

I went by the garage that morning to see Alice. She had texted me this morning and I was glad to know that her and John where still on good terms. I had breakfast and was glad to get to see her. I didn't want lose her as a friend.

I walked in and didn't hear anything. I knew that something wasn't right since she always had the radio blaring.

"Al?" I called and got no answer.

I walked out into the garage and listened. I heard a faint moaning and starting running towards it. I just hoped that she wasn't hurt.

I got to where it was coming from and I was shocked to see Stu and Alice both laying on the floor in blood.

"Alice!" I said and got beside her.

"Matty?" she asked me weakly.

"Hang in there… I'm calling 911." I said and took out my phone.

"Matty, just do me a favor…" she said and I looked at her.

"What baby?" I asked her with tears in my eyes. I didn't want her to go.

"Marry Carissa, be happy, and tell John that I love him. I want him to be happy, and please take care of my dad." She said and I nodded as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." I admitted and she gave me a weak smile.

"I love you too, Matty." She said and closed her eyes.

"Alice? Alice!" I said and shook her, but I got nothing. I knew that she was gone. I didn't want her to be gone… she was my best friend.

I finally called the cops and they came. I gave me statement and headed to John's house. I didn't want to go, but she wanted me to tell me things so I had to for her.

John POV

I was at my house when Carissa showed up. I let her in, but I wasn't sure what's going on.

"Hey, Matt told me to meet him here… what's up?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know." I said and she nodded.

"How's things with Alice?" she asked me and I instantly smiled at the mention of her name.

"Great." I said as Matt came walking in the door. He was covered in blood and Carissa gasped when she saw him.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and she shook his head no.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"It's Alice." He said as he sat down in the floor. I instantly paniced.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Stu got out and found her… she's dead." He sobbed as Carissa pulled her to him. I was in shock. She couldn't be dead not after last night and this morning. She had texted me just a few hours ago.

"No." I said and Matt nodded.

"I found her as she died. She said to tell you that she loved you and she wanted you to be happy." He said as he sobbed.

I sat down in the floor and the whole world seemed numb now. I didn't know what to do or say. She was my love and my life, but now she was gone. I didn't feel like I had anything left.

Carissa POV

The next few days were a blur. Alice's dad held up alright, but we were all worried about him. John was a zombie, who didn't want anything to do with anyone else. I couldn't blame him because he fought so hard to get her and now someone took her from him again.

Everyone came to the funeral and it was a sad event. John stood by her dad through the whole thing. Matt took it really hard as well, but managed to make it through everything.

John POV

I was alone now… completely alone. I didn't want to do this anymore, but I knew that I had to keep going. I knew that I would see her again and hoped that now she was my guardian angel.

I was standing on the beach looking out at the ocean and listening to the waves crash around me. I could still feel her with me and I was thankful for the last time I saw her. She was so beautiful and I would always have that memory with me. She had taught me so much and she gave me a different reason to fight now.

**A/n: I hope that you enjoyed it and will read my other stories. **


End file.
